Almost Complete
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Mimi gets dumped!! And there's a dance coming up! What happens when a certain blonde comes to the rescue....but then someone else pops out of no where! Read and See Matt/Mimi/? {Taiora, Takari, Kouyako OR Kenyako} R
1. All in time?!

"How dare he __

Danielle: Hey Guys! What's up?

Matt: I can't belive you wrote another one……………

Ronnie: I like the Idea….

Mimi: You would? You're her damn cousin for god's sake.

Ronnie: Fine be that way! P

Mimi: P

Matt:Girls…………

Danielle: Stop it you two. Anyway. I don't own Digimon, or it's characters, or anything else. I own only few things. Hehe! They'll be a longer An's note at the bottom so happy reading….

"How dare he? Who does he think he is? How could he do this to *ME*? I mean this is *ME* we're talking about! Mimi Tachikawa! And what does he go and do? He dumps me! In front of everyone! What is his…" 

"Mimi who are you taking to?" Mimi swung around to face her door. Her mom poked her head in and looked around. Mimi thought quick and grabbed the purple portable phone off the bed.

"I am on the phone, Mom." Mimi said across the room, she lifted the phone to show her mother. Mrs. Tachikawa just nodded her head and smiled, she then shut the door. Mimi flopped on her bed and sighed.

"I am gonna have to stop yelling to myself, when my parents are in the house." Mimi looked up at her ceiling; "Actually maybe I should stop talking to myself all together." The ringing of the phone cut through the air, totally freaking out Mimi.

*THUD* "Hello." Mimi said rubbing her bottom.

"Hey Meems…" 

"Hey Sora, What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you were Ok?"

"Yeah, peachy-keen. Jay was a total jerk anyway." Mimi inwardly sighed. 

"Well I just wanted to make sure, I got to go me and Tai got a date. Hehe! Call me later ok? Bye." Mimi opened her mouth, but was interrupted by the dial tone. Mimi glared at the phone and placed it on her night table. She got up and went to her vanity. She sat down and looked at her reflection.

"My face is smooth, my hair is perfectly brushed, not a single pink strand out of place. My make-up is light. My clothes are non-wrinkled. I match perfectly. I am more or less perfect. So why me?" 

Mimi got up and went to her closet; she took off her clothes and threw on a pair of stretchy caprice, and a large white T-shirt. That had the word Purr-fect on it, w/ a small pink cat, below the phrase. Mimi took a scrunchie off her dresser and put her hair in a high ponytail. She walked to her bed and put on her pink sketchers. She ran down stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." Her mom said putting a plate of cookies on the counter.

"Hey. Did I ever thank you and daddy for moving back to Japan?" Mimi said grabbing a cookie, her mother smirked. Mimi took a bite of the cookie and made a face, since her mother's back was turned she took a napkin and spat out the remain of the cookie in her mouth and threw it all away. "What kid of cookie is that Mom?"

"Oh, tofu grain. I got the recipe from Tai's mom. She's such a wonderful cook isn't she?" Mimi gave a funny look and nodded then ran back up to her room. She grabbed the phone and dialed Tai's house.

"Hello…" a groggy voice answered.

"Tai?"

"Hey Mitz. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your mom gave my mom a recipe and I think I almost died."

"Which recipe?"

"Tofu-grain cookies."

"OMG! Spit it out. Brush your mouth, mouthwash, wash mouth out again. Then have a full glass of soda and a small bag of chips, or a small piece of candy."

"Whoa! I have to do all that?" 

"YES! I mean now." Mimi looked at the phone awkwardly and then smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Mimi I kid about a lot of things, but when it comes to my mother's cooking, I would never, ever joke…. (sounding far away) Tai, why are you talking about my cooking?… I was just talking Mimi, her mom tried the new recipe you gave her and Mimi loves it… Oh, I'll have to send some more recipes for them…. (closer to phone) Ok Mimi, now be careful, I should go. Call me if you're feeling sick. Bye now."

"Bye Tai." Mimi hung up the phone and giggled slightly to herself. She threw the phone on top of a large bunny in the corner of the room and went by her book shelve. She opened the glass door and took out a magazine. Mimi opened the cover and began fanning through it.

"Mimi, Can you run to the corner store for me?" Mimi looked up.

"SURE!" She yelled. 

Mimi was walking/jogging to the store a few blocks away from her house. She took the grocery list out of her pocket and began looking for the things, written in the list. She grabbed and everything and paid. She jogged back to her house. 

*Crash* Mimi closed her eyes for the impact of the fall, but it never came. She opened one eye and was met w/ icy blue eyes ones. She opened the other eye and smiled at her 'savoir' of the minute. Matt Ishida.

"Are you ok?" Matt smiled down at Mimi. 

"Yeah, you saved me from falling on my bottom and whining all the way home. My hero!" Mimi laughed. Matt let go of her waist and began to pick up the things that fell. He was just about to reach for a sketchbook, when he saw manicured nails pick it up. He stood up. 

Mimi held out the sketchbook, and smiled. "Well thanks anyway Matt. Maybe I could repay you by inviting you over for dinner, sometime." Matt smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that." Matt and Mimi said their good-byez and head in their different directions.

Mimi walked in carrying the bag and brought it to the kitchen. Mrs. Tachikawa smiled at her daughter.

"Tai came by and brought over some recipes, he wanted me to give you this note. I am gonna try one of the recipes."

"Ok well, I am not really hungry, so don't worry about me." Mimi raced up the stairs before her mother had a chance to react. 

She ran into her room and slammed the door. She flopped on her bed and unfolded the note. 

Dear Mimi,

Ok, the recipes have been delivered. Please be cautious when eating. I must go before Mom figures out what I am doing. Call me if anything goes wrong.

Love ya,

Tai.

Ps Sora says Hi.

Mimi put the letter down and smiled. She began laughing and fell back. After about an hour of reading and taking magazine test she sat up. She pulled out a small photo album. She opened it up and looked at the pictures. The first was of her, Sora, Matt, Tai, Kari, and Tk. They had been at the park. Mimi and Matt were hugging, Sora and Tai were chasing after each other, and Kari and Tk were sitting by the lake. Mimi sighed happily, this had been taken before her life got harder.

"Where the hell did it all go down hill?" Mimi said pacing her room, she was extremely bored. She turned her head and looked at the clock. '6:15. Jeez, time fly when you're having fun.' Mimi dialed a number.

"Hello."

"Hey Kari… What's up?"

"Nothing. Tk and me were studying. Let me guess you're very bored."

"Your younger then me, stop knowing everything." Mimi heard giggling on the other line.

"Matt is free…right Tk?… (Distanced) Yep… See Meems. Call him."

"Thanks bye Kari." Mimi hung up and dialed Matt's number.

"::yawn:: What up?"

"Nice hello there Matt."

"Hey Meems…what can I do you for?"

"I am bored, can I come over and we rent a movie or something."

"Yeah sure. My dad is working late, he wouldn't care either way."

"Great I'll be over in a half hour."

"Can't wait. Bye." 

"Bye." Mimi hung up the phone and went to tell her mom.

Mimi had jogged to Matt's house. She was still wearing her previous outfit, but she didn't care. *Ding-Dong* Matt opened the door shirtless.

"Uh…hi Matt!" Mimi said blushing.

"You're early." Matt said blushing too. He walked in side and grabbed the blue shirt on the couch. He quickly put it on and motioned for her to sit.

"I am sorry, I thought it would take about half an hour to get here, but I sort-of ran so it took less time." Mimi smiled.

"Hey no problem. I was just sort-of doing laundry. So I was just about to put my shirt on. No biggie." Matt smiled. Mimi smiled as well and sat on the couch, on the coffee table there were a few DVD's. 'Cast Away, Titanic, American Pie, Hollow man, and Dreamers' Paradise.'

"Nice choices, I've never seen Dreamers' Paradise though." Matt thought for a minute and then looked at her.

"It stars Meg Ryan, and Harrison Ford. It's about a man who gets in trouble w/ the mob, and then he falls in love w/ the mob's leader's daughter. It's has a lot of funny scenes. I use to really get into the movie."

"What Happened?" Mimi said looking at the back of the DVD case.

"I…um… I dunno." Matt picked up the remote and smiled. "So what do you want to watch"

"I want to watch Dreamers' Paradise. If that's ok?" 

"Of course that's ok!" Matt smiled and began to set-up the DVD player. After a few minutes he sat next to her and turned it on.

The second movie was nearing the end. Mimi was leaning against Matt who was intently watching the movie.

"Hey Mimi…?" Mimi look up at Matt and smiled.

"Yeah…"

"I just want to say I was sorry about what happened w/ Jay."

"Hey no prob…" Mimi smiled. Matt leaned down, about to kiss her when clock stroke eleven. Mimi quickly snapped her head to the clock and began getting up. "OMG! I told my mom I'd be home at ten thirty."

"Come down. Call her and tell her we lost track of time. I'll walk you home." Matt smiled while Mimi ran to the phone. After a few minutes, Mimi explain ever thing to her mom. Matt walked out of his room w/ a large sweater and handed it to Mimi.

"What's this?"

"It's cold outside. Your house is a little far away." Matt and Mimi began walking to her house.

They had gone through the park and were still pretty far from Mimi's house. Mimi began slowing down.

"Are you ok?" Matt said stopping.

"I am just tired." Mimi said sitting on a bench, Matt came over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her, trying to keep her warm. Mimi smiled and snuggled in closer. Matt bent down, trying to kiss her again. Mimi's light snoring, stopped Matt. Matt looked at her and saw her sleeping against his chest. Matt sighed and picked her up. He walked back to his house and phoned her mother.

"Hello…?"

"Mrs. Tachikawa? It's Matt."

"Oh hey Matt, where's Mimi?"

"Well she fell asleep, so I carried her back to my house since we had just begun walking. I hope that's ok?"

"Oh yes, I would come and pick her up but my car is in the shop."

"It's no problem. I'll walk her home tomorrow morning after breakfast. Ok?"

"That's fine, thank you Matt." Matt hung up and picked up Mimi, he placed her on his bed and closed the door.

Mimi opened her eyes and looked around at the white room. 'Where am I?'. She looked down, to see her outfit from yesterday still on. She got off the bed and opened the door. 

"Hello?" She walked out. She saw a sleeping Matt on the couch. She went over to him and gently shook him awake.

"Wha?"

"Goodmorning sleepy head."

"Oh, Good morning Mimi. When did you get up?"

"Few minutes ago." Matt got up and went to the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later, to see Mimi looking at a picture frame.

"Who's this?" She pointed to a girl w/ soft silverish hair. Matt was standing next to her, arm draped casually over her shoulder. They were both smiling.

"Oh, that's me and my cousin. Aroara. She want to get a pic of me for when I was famous." Matt chuckled slightly and sat next to Mimi. Mimi giggled.

"Thanks for letting me stay over, I guess I was really tired." Mimi smile at Matt and got up again. "I better be getting home."

"Do you want me to walk you?"

"No I'll be fine." With that Mimi slipped out of the apartment and ran back to her house.

__

An: Hey dude's and Dudettes………. Ok surfers moment. Anyway this is the foirst part of my new series. Considering I am all most done w/ Totally in love w/ you A.k.a. No one else…..but you, I decide to spoil myself. Hehe. I wasn't going to post this but after some good advice… (Thanks Trish) I decide what the heck. Well ttyl! R&R Byez

Ronnie: P

Mimi: P

Danielle: Ugh!

Matt: Make them stop…………please?!


	2. He's just a friend....right?

Mimi sat on her bed, listening to her mothers lecture for over two hours ****

~He's just a friend~

Mimi sat on her bed, listening to her mother's lecture for over two hours. Mimi looked like a wreck, after a tornado. Pretty bad huh? Her perfectly placed hair was now unruly. Curling at the ends and standing up on the tippy top of her head. Her made up face was now red and untamed. Her clothes, which were always non-wrinkled, and perfectly worn. Was hanging off her, and looking old. Mimi looked with tired eyes at her lunatic of a mother.

"I can't believe you would do that… Did he do anything to you?" Mimi's mother asked staring at her daughter. Mimi gave a heavy sigh and gave her mother an irritated look.

"For the fifteenth time. No! Matt is one of my best friends, he would never do that to me." Mimi was beginning to get a headache. When she got back from Matt's house Saturday morning, her mother began the harassment about where she slept and what happened. It had been going on for a good two days. Mimi hadn't really slept since then, and tomorrow was school.

"I know you've said that a lot of times…but I just want you to know, that I am here for you. And you could tell me anything, I mean anything…"

"Mom! Nothing happened. I have school tomorrow. And sadly I have to go. So I am going to go and take a shower do the rest of my homework, and go to bed. Hopefully I could get at least nine hours of sleep. I don't want to hear another word of this ok? Or I swear to god, mom." Mimi gave her mom a distorted look and pointed to the door. Her mom looked at her and then left. 

Mimi sighed and went to her bathroom. She jumped in the shower. After about twenty minutes she came out and put on her flannel, pink pajamas and took out a notebook. 

"Man…. Mr. Yen is so…ugh! He gives us enough homework, until we're fifty and expects me to have it all done by Monday. Yeah right!" Mimi said doing the problems on the page**.**

~*~ An hour and a half Later ~*~

"Thank you God! I thought I would be doing Math problems until I died." Mimi said. She looked at her clock and checked the time. 'Nine thirty. Maybe I'll give Sora a call.' Mimi picked up the phone from the hook and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello…" A male's voice answered.

"Hi… Tai?" Mimi said sounding a bit shocked.

"Oh hey Mitz. I thought it was Sora's mom. I was ready to hang up. Hehe!"

"Where's Sora?" Mimi said smiling.

"In the bathroom, she told me to answer the phone."

"That's cool."

"Oh here she is… hold on…" Mimi heard a lot of shuffling and then a clicking noise.

"Hello…Mimi?"

"Hey Sora. What's up?"

"Same old, same old. Tai came over to pick up something. How was your weekend?"

"Horrible. My mom was on my case about Matt all weekend. It was like the never-ending story. It seemed to never have ended. Finally I blew up at her. I am never gonna make it through school tomorrow."

"Well go to bed early. And you should be fine."

"Your right. Maybe I should go to bed then."

"That's an excellent idea. I'll see ya tomorrow morning. Bye!"

"Bye Sora." With that Mimi hung up the phone and crawled into bed. She looked at the ceiling for a few minutes, until she felt her eyelids become heavy. She didn't resist and fell instantly to sleep.

****

~*~ Next Morning ~*~

Mimi walked into the building, wearing her school uniform. She had gotten up late and had to rush the process of getting ready. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she wasn't wearing that much make-up. She spotted Tai and Sora by her locker and walked over.

"Hey Guys." Mimi said yawning.

"Hey Mitz. Wow, you look horrible. What did the Sand man, forget where you lived?" Tai joked. Mimi shot him a death glare and opened her locker. After shoving in half of the books and papers from her bag to the locker, she slammed it shut and leaned against it. She saw Matt and Tk walking down the hall right towards them.

"Hiya Mimi, Tai, Sora." Tk smiled.

"Hey guys." Matt said coolly.

"Hi boys." Sora said getting books out of her own locker. Tai just smiled and nodded his head towards them. 

"Hey Matt…Hi Tk." Mimi said half up, half a sleep.

"Wow Mimi. I don't think I have ever seen you this tired." Tk said looking her over. Mimi gave him an annoyed looked and turned around so her head was up against the locker. Matt and Sora exchanged looks. 

***Bring, Bring.* **

The five-some looked up startled at the bell and began their farewells.

****

~ Lunch Time. ~

Tai, Yolei, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, and Ken were sitted at a table towards the back of the cafeteria. Mimi, Sora, and Yolei were listening to the boys bet on who would win the soccer game that afternoon.

"I am telling you the Warriors are gonna cream the Bears." Tai said slapping the table. 

"No way! If my calculations are right, which of course they are, the Bears are going to kill the Warriors." Izzy said glaring in Tai's direction.

"I totally agree w/ Izzy, man. The bears have beaten the Warriors four times in a row. What's so different this time?" Ken said nodding his head. Mimi had put her head on the table and was staying quiet. Yolei had gotten up to get ice-cream. And Sora was leafing through a book she had to read for English.

"Hey Guys!" Everyone looked as Davis, Kari, and Tk came over. 

"Thank god. Davis who is going to win tonight the Warriors or the Bears?" Tai said looking at Davis. Then the rest of the table glanced at him.

"That's easy the Warriors. They just got Alex on their team." Davis said proudly.

"So… Alex Chen is the biggest wimp ever." Tk said glaring over at Davis. Who stuck out his tongue, causing a tongue war on the spot.

"Boys please let's keep up the Maturity level." They turned to Matt who was smirking down at them.

"Hey bro. Who do you think will win tonight? The Bears or the Warriors?"

"I am not getting involved." Matt said sitting down. The boys at the table gave him a dirty look, while the girls gave him a grateful look.

"You are such a pain in the butt." Tai said glaring at poor Matt. Matt just smirked and looked at Mimi.

"Hey Mimi?" Mimi looked up startled at the sudden use of her name.

"Hmm…. Yes Matt?"

"Do you want me to walk you to our next class?" Matt looked at the blushing pinked hair girl.

"Um…Yeah, sure… I hate Math, so it will be nice to walk w/ someone before I die because of Mr. Yen. I sware that man is out to get me." Mimi said smiling at him. Matt just smiled and nodded as well. "Would you mind if we stopped at my locker first?"

"Not at all…How about we leave now, so we'll have enough time to get to class and impress Mr. Yen." Matt said. Mimi smiled and nodded. They got up and said their farewells to their friends and left.

The halls were still very busy even though the period hadn't ended yet. Mimi and Matt pushed their ways to her locker. Mimi opened it and began shoving things in and out of the locker and her bag. After a few minutes she was done and they began walking the long distance to Mr. Yen's room.

"So… How much sleep did you actually get this weekend?"

"About fourteen hours in two days. Eight last night and six Saturday night. My mom has been hassling me about something all week and it's been driving me crazy. I'll try and go to bed early tonight. Hopefully I'll be able to sleep a little bit more." Mimi said.

"Oh…" Matt didn't know what else to say. The rest of the walk was silent.

"You first my Lady…" Matt said slightly bowing to the side of Mr. Yen's room. Mimi giggled and nodded her head.

"Thank you my good sir." And then they both walked in and sat at their desk.

****

~ Fifteen minutes into the class ~

The class was going over last night's homework. Mimi had been chewing ever so slightly on her eraser. She had a thoughtful look on her face. _'I can't believe Matt is being so nice to me. I mean there's nothing new w/ that. He's like my bestest guy friend. But he is smart, funny, sweet, cute,… Wait did I just say cute. No way! I mean of course he's cute, but he's my friend. Oh Jeez!' _Suddenly there was a loud bang on the desk. Mimi snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Mr. Yen's angry look. He was standing next to her desk with a ruler in his hand. He was glaring down at her.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Tachikawa. Now what is the answer to the question on the homework, we were just going over." Mimi looked at Mr. Yen. _'Is he Serious?' _Mimi thought to herself.

"Its…um…" Mimi had to figure out what question they had been on. She looked up to see Matt holding up a two and a six. Mimi looked down at her paper and quickly found twenty-six. "The answer to number twenty-six… is 18!" Mimi looked at the surprised face of Mr. Yen. Mimi smiled inwardly. Mr. Yen quickly covered his surprise by putting on one of his usual gloomy faces.

"I misjudged you Miss Tachikawa. You saved your self from a detention… this time. Now open your books to page…" Mr. Yen went on with the day's plan. Mimi mouthed a 'thank you' to Matt and then began to pay attention to the rest of the class.

****

~ Last period~

Mimi, Sora, and Izzy were sitting in study hall talking amongst them selves.

"So are you ladies going to the game tomorrow night?" Izzy said leaning back a bit. 

"Yes… Tai has been bugging me all week… I just don't care….ugh!"

"Yeah. Tk asked if I'll come w/ him and Matt." Mimi said looking at a piece of paper just handed to her. Sora and Izzy were also handed a paper by the teacher. "What's this?" Mimi looked over the paper. 

**__**

'SPRING FLING DANCE 

Well, it's that's time again…the Spring Fling Dance. Brought to you by the student council. This year there will be live entertainment, a buffet table, and much more. Don't be the only one out of all your friends who decides to stay home, buy your ticket now. Starting tomorrow tickets on sale for four dollars! Hope to see you there!

The decorating committee will be working on the auditorium all week after school, so if you want to stop by and help out. Please do! We could always use extra help. 

Thank you,

Donna Lee'

Mimi finished looking over the paper and placed it on her desk and then turned back to Izzy and Sora.

"The Spring Fling. Did either of you go last year?" Mimi asked Izzy and Sora. Izzy shook his head no, and looked thought fully at the wall, in the front.

"I did it was cool… just an ordinary dance. It was fun though. You going?"

"Maybe, depends…" Mimi said looking at Izzy.

"I think I'll go. I have the perfect girl in mind to ask too." Mimi and Sora smiled at their friend.

"Good to hear Izzy…" Sora was about to continue when her eyes landed on something. Mimi who was opposite of Sora, turned around to see what her friend was looking at and gasped.

"OMG!" Mimi said turning back around w/ a look of shock. Izzy who was more confused turned in the direction and saw what the big deal was about. Jay Tornfald and Sari Kim was kissing/making out in the hall way. Izzy turned to Mimi, and put a hand on her shoulder. Mimi began tearing up. Sora moved her seat and went to comfort Mimi. Mimi just stared at out the window, the tears ready to fall.

****

~ Two hours after School 4:30~

Mimi sat in the kitchen trying to do her essay for English. The subject of the essay was 'What would you do to save the world?' Tai who was in her English class began laughing after the teacher had given out the subject. The teacher didn't seem to be amused. When he asked what was so funny. Tai looked at him and said 'I've already saved the world… three times. I really don't need to write about it. Do I?' That's when Mimi had begun laughing. Both her and Tai had gotten a lecture, and a warning.

Mimi looked at the piece of paper. All that was written was the title on the top of the page. _'What to say? I don't think writing about Digimon will get me a good grade. I don't think it will get me a passing grade. Hmm…. How about if I write about the food problems in Africa, or the stock markets in America, I know the health conditions in South America. Oh I don't know… I am more concern about stupid Jay, getting a new stupid girlfriend, over the stupid weekend. It's just not fair! I can't believe that jerk, he dumped me to go out w/ Sari. That's just so…ugh! Well I at least I still have Matt…I mean friends, friends, friends! Oh jeez… What the hell is wrong w/ me?' _Mimi sighed and went back to her paper.

***Ring, Ring*** 

Mimi looked at the phone hanging on the opposite wall. She quickly got up and grabbed it.

"Hello Tachikawa Residence." Mimi said.

"Hey Mimi, it's Tai. I need serious help w/ this stupid essay. I can't possibly write about the Digiworld…last time I did that Mrs. Morris gave me a lecture on fiction and reality."

"I know how you feel. I thought this would be a breeze since we saved the world. But obviously, it's not going as well as I thought. I think I am going to write about the health problems in South America. Why don't you write about the health conditions in Africa? Just say how your going to help them to save the world from de-population." Mimi said looking over at the table with her paper.

"That's a better idea then I had. Thanks Mitz. I owe you a bunch. Well better get writing I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye Tai." Mimi heard a click and then hung up her phone. "I better get writing too." Mimi sat back down at the table and began writing.

****

~ 45 minutes later~

"Yes! I am finally done. Thank you God!" Mimi said putting her essay in her folder and safely packing it into her book bag. "Hmm… I wonder if Sora's around." Mimi picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi!"

"Hey Sora… it's Meems, why so hyper?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I got an A+ on my physics test!" Mimi smiled.

"Oh that's terrific Sora! Isn't that the test you said, you were going to fail and have to take summer school, and then never go beyond eleventh grade. Or was that next week test." Mimi joked.

"OMG! I am so happy. Do you want to come over for a celebration dinner w/ me and my mom?" 

"I'd love to. Is Tai coming?"

"Nope, he had something to do w/ Matt. I wonder what? Well see you in ten."

"Ok Bye Sora."

"Bye Meems." Mimi hung up the phone and dashed up stairs.

She changed into a medium sized skirt that went to her knees. With a dark blue blouse over her white under shirt. She added a bit of make up and put her hair in a tight bun, right on top of her head. She slipped into her midnight blue sandals and put on her light jacket. She wrote a quick note explaining to her parents where she went and then rushed out the door.

****

~ 10:30 Back at Mimi's house ~

"I am home." Mimi said walking in putting her jacket and purse on the coat rack. She saw a note on the entry table by the door. 

__

'Dear Sweetheart,

Your father and me went out for dinner. Be home late. Call your father's cell phone for any reason. Love you. Goodnight.

Love,

Mama, and Papa.'

Mimi put the letter back down and shrugged. She walked up to her room. Her answering machine was blinking. Mimi pressed the button and began taking off her clothes to put on her pajamas. 

"You have three messages…" the answering machine drolled on.

"Hey Gurl. What's up?! Kari and me wanted to know if you want to come to the mall with us this weekend. We know how your schedule goes, so we're asking before hand. Well got to go. Talk to you later. Call me."

"Hey Mimi. Um…well I just wanted to see if you got home. Obviously your still hanging out w/ Sora and her mom. Well when you do get in, give daddy and me a call alright? See you soon."

"Mitz, it's Matt. Hi… um I just called to see what you were up to. I bet you went out w/ Sora or Yolei or maybe Kari. Well I… um… just wanted to know if your going to the Spring Fling Dance. Because I thought maybe if you were and no one was taking you, maybe we could go. My band is playing but during the breaks their going to play a radio, so if you wouldn't mind saving a few dances for me. I think it would be really great, right? Well call me if you get a chance. Bye." 

"End of messages." Mimi poked her head out of the bathroom. Her eyes were wide, and her tooth brush was still in her mouth. She quickly finished w/ her teeth and ran to the phone.

****

*Ring, ring, ring, ring…*

"Hey… you've reached Matt Ishida. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but I promise if you leave your name and short message after the beep, I'll get right back to you… beep."

"Oh hey Matt. It's Mimi… I got your message. I would love to go to the dance w/ you. Don't worry, I'll dance w/ Tai and Sora until your free. I can't wait to hear some of your new songs. Um…well see ya tomorrow. Love you Bye." Mimi hung up the phone. She sat on her bed for a few minutes before jumping up and running about the room, squealing. 

"I am going to the dance w/ MATT! Ahhh! IEEE!" Mimi went on like that for a good fifteen minutes. She then collapsed on her bed and began breathing hard, still smiling her gracious head off. "This is gonna be perfect…"

****

~ Matt's house ~

Matt walked in to hear a girls voice. He quickly realized it was the answering machine. He dropped his stuff and ran to the kitchen.

"…ya tomorrow. Love you Bye." Matt hung his head. _'Damn.'_ Matt pressed a button, thinking it would replay the message.

"Message deleted." Matt looked at shock at the stupid machine. _'Noooo! You stupid, stupid, no good piece of tecnolgy. I am going to get that damn voice mail. Forget how much it cost, I bet it won't delete my messages. Great now I'll never freakin know who called. I think I'll also get caller id for back up. Jeez…' _

Matt decide he should try and get to bed early. He turned off all the lights and went into his room. He began undressing and putting on his boxers and a tank top. He crawled into bed. _'I doubt it was an important message any way.'_ He rolled over and began snoozing quietly.

Danielle: This Chapter/Story is totally dedicated to Trish a.k.a Snoflayyke, who gave me a bit of support to upload this story to FF.net. Thanks a bunch Trish. : ) Newayz… A slight cliff hanger. I guess. Hehe. Newayz I really like how it came out. I thought it better then the first but that's only my opinion. 

Ronnie: It was totally cute. I can't believe who had Matt miss that message though.

Mimi: Yeah!

Danielle: When did you start to get involve w/ my Mimato's. 

Mimi: Since he missed that message.

Danielle: Jeez…Newayz. I'll keepwriting if I get atleast five new reviews. But we all know I am a sap so I'll probably get the next and hopefully last chapter out by tomorrow. Hehe. Well R&R. Not a long An tonight I am a bit tired.

Mimi: You better have this ready for tomorrow. I have a date now so Chow. ::Walks out and slams door::

Danielle and Ronnie: ::Cringe:: Damn does she always have to do that. (Ronnie)

Danielle: We both no she has to have an exit. I am going to sleep. Good night ya'll.

Ronnie: See ya soon. Byez!

__


	3. What just happened here?

Danielle: ::Yawn:: What do you want it's 1:22 in the frickin morning __

Danielle: ::Yawn:: What do you want it's 1:22 in the frickin morning?

Ronnie and Mimi: Story! Story! Story! Story!

Danielle: ::Glares at girls:: You're frickin kidding right? You *woke* me up at frickin *one* in the morning, just to continue Almost Complete. Are you frickin insane? What pills are you on?

Matt: Can't a guy get a decent beauty sleep.

Danielle: Why the hell are you here?

Matt: I got a phone call saying to meet you guys here. You needed a muse. I was supposed to wear nothing but a loincloth. But I figure jeans and a tee shirt was ok.

Danielle: ::glances at Ronnie and Mimi:: Nice mental picture girls, but he ain't a good muse. I am going back to bed.

Ronnie: ::Jumps towards Danielle and holds her legs:: Nooooo! Please write! Please Continue!

Danielle: ::looks down:: I am frickin telling your mother. Fine I'll write some now, more tomorrow morning. Happy.

Ronnie and Mimi: ::nods heads:: Yes!

Matt: Good I am going back to bed.

Danielle: Oh no you don't. If I am to suffer. You are coming along for the ride.

Matt: But… but… damn!

Ronnie&Mimi: Yay!

Matt&Danielle: Shut up!

Tuesday Morning School yard 7:35~ 

Sora, Matt, and Tai were sitting by the fountain, near the courtyard. Matt kept glancing at his watch. Sora and Tai were in a deep conversation. Finally Matt saw her running up the path. Her school uniform had been pressed, and her pink hair was down, curling at the ends giving her an innocent look.

"Hi Mimi!" Matt yelled waving to her. Mimi began to run faster and right in to Matt. They both fell to the floor, papers flew everwhere.

"OMG, I am so sorry Matt. I couldn't stop." Matt had already gotten most of the papers picked up.

"No big deal. It's not the first time we've collided." Matt said smirking. Mimi smiled back and began helping pick up the papers. "Hey Meems…did you ever…?"

Bring, Bring

"Oh we've better get going bye Guys" Sora and Tai made their way to the building.

"See ya at lunch Matt!" Mimi gave him a peace sign and a wink. Then sped off towards the building. Matt blinked back the surprise, but made his own way to the building.

****

~ Right before lunch. ~

"I was like yeah right, and she said you better believe it you whore, and I was like frickin back off bitch, she's like who you calling a bitch, bitch. I am like Lina don't play that game and then slapped her." Mimi's friend Lina drolled on and on. {An: I like that word: Drolled.} Mimi was staring at the front board. She couldn't stop thinking about Matt. _'I never knew he liked me. Well I mean he's always liked me. But now he *likes* me. Hmm… Mimi Ishida… Matt Tachikawa… no, no Mimi Ishida. ::Sigh:: I wonder what to wear to the dance. Hehe, Sora and me will have to go shopping w/ the girls. This is going to be so perfect.' _

"Mimi Hello?! Should we tell the teacher or something?" Lina said to another one of Mimi's friends, Destiny.

"Nah. When Mimi *isn't* acting like this, is when I become worried." Destiny said trying to snap her fingers in front of Mimi's face. But Mimi still looked forward w/ a dreamy look on her face.

***Bring, Bring***

"Ahhh!" Mimi said jumping from her seat. Lina and Destiny looked at her w/ worried eyes.

"Um… it's time for lunch, do you want like one of us to walk you like down?" Mimi looked at her friends and gave a small smile. 

"No it's ok. I am fine." Mimi grabbed her books and hurried out of the room. She dashed to the cafeteria and sat w/ Yolei and Izzy.

"Hey Mimi!" Yolei said taking a bite of her brownie.

"Hey Yolei, hey Izzy." Izzy looked at her and smiled then went back to w/e he was doing. Mimi and Yolei got into a discussion, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Yolei, Izzy, Mimi!" Sora said half across the cafeteria. 

"Hey Sora!" Yolei and Mimi yelled together. Sora raced over to them and began eating her lunch.

"Where's Tai?" She said after swallowing. Mimi looked at Yolei, who looked at Izzy.

"He had to stay after in gym. He got in trouble along w/ Matt. So they won't be in here for a good fifteen minutes." Izzy looked at Sora.

"What they do?" Sora said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Tai, was trying to show Matt this special trick w/ the ball and it slipped and hit the Coach in the head. Then when Matt went to get it, he accidentally kicked him." Sora, Yolei, and Mimi looked shocked at the young genius. Izzy just shrugged and went back to his writing. Just then a disgruntled Tai and Matt walked in.

"Man, if who had just picked up the ball, like I said, we would have been in a lot less trouble." Tai said his hands over his head. Matt had his hands in his pocket.

"You said never pick up the ball, how was I to know I would kick Coach." They approached their friends and sat down.

"Hey guys" Tai and Matt said in a depressed tone.

"We heard what happened. Sorry." Sora said apologetically. Tai went next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"All in the past, right? Anyway I am more concerned about the Spring Fling." Tai smiled down to Sora, who gave a slight blush.

"Well me and Mimi are going shopping w/ the girls. So my dress is as good as bought." Sora smiled and gave Tai a peck on the lips. Mimi smiled at them and then turned to Matt.

"Yeah me too." Matt gave her a funny look.

"Um… Mimi can I talk to you? While walking you to math?" Mimi smiled and nodded her head then went back to her lunch.

****

~Walking to Math ~

Mimi and Matt walked down the busy halls.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mimi asked.

"It's about the dance…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I called you last night and I got your answering machine… I left a message, but you never called back. If you don't to come to the dance w/ me, I completely understand. I mean I will be singing, so it will be difficult to be a good date…"

"What are you talking about, I called you and left a message on *your* answering machine."

"No you didn't."

"What are you calling me a liar."

"If the shoe fits…"

"Well guess what, I'll be returning these shoes for the smaller size…" Mimi gave him a firm look and then ran the opposite direction. 

"Jeez girls… there were no messages. Oh no…" Matt's eyes widen and he began running after Mimi.

****

~Middle of Mr. Yen's Math Class~

Matt had his head down. He was trying to listen to Mr. Yen, but he couldn't keep his mind off a certain pink haired girl. _'How am I so stupid?'_

"I am sorry I am late Mr. Yen…I was at the nurses office." Matt looked up to see Mimi standing there. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"I heard, are you feeling better?"

"Not really… but well enough to be in class." Mimi said giving a small smile. She went to the back of the class and sat down at her seat. Matt turned around and gave her an apologetic look. She just turned her head and began staring out the window. Matt turned back around and dropped his head on his desk again.

****

~Walking home: Sora and Mimi ~

"You ok…" Sora asked Mimi.

"A bit better then before. How could he not believe me? I have the damn crest of sincerity… I mean come on." Mimi said tearing up again. Sora put a comforting arm around her friend.

"Maybe he didn't check his message…or the tape cut you off… There are defiantly possibilities." Sora said Mimi just shook her head.

"Girls wait up!" Sora and Mimi turned to see Matt running towards them. Mimi turned back around and began walking away.

"I'll give you a call later Sora." And with that Mimi was off.

"No Mimi!" Matt yelled and he finally reached the spot they had been. Sora looked at him, with angry eyes.

"Explain…" Sora said in a no nonscent tone of voice.

"Ok, I left a message on her machine. Then I went out. When I came back the answering machine was going. She had just called, but I only heard 'Love ya bye'. So I went to replay the message, when I hit the 'delete' button instead. So I totally missed it. But I had forgotten about it, when we got into the small fight."

"Is that it?" Sora said a little bit more humanly this time. Matt nodded his head. "I have an idea."

"What?" Sora pulled Matt closer to her and began whispering something in his ear.

****

~At Mimi's house and hour later ~

Mimi sat downstairs with the radio on. Janet Jackson's new song, 'Someone to call my lover' came on. Mimi began bobbing her head and singing w/ Janet.

'Maybe we'll meet at a bar   
He'll drive a funky car   
Maybe we'll meet at a club   
In fall so deeply in love   
He'll tell me I'm the one   
And we'll have so much fun   
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe' 

Suddenly the doorbell rang, while Mimi was dancing w/ the music. She had a candle as her microphone. She suddenly stopped. And made herself a bit more presentable. 

"Coming." She opened the door to reveal Matt in a tux holding a single red rose. "Matt?!"

"Shsssh." Matt said holding a finger to her lips. "I don't care what was said, or what wasn't said. All I know is how I asked you to the dance, was the worst way anyone could be asked. So… Miss Mimi Tachikawa, would you like to come w/ me to the Spring Fling Dance, next Friday at eight o'clock?" Matt had gone on one knee and held out the rose to Mimi.

Mimi looked at Matt and then the rose. She picked up the rose off his hand and smiled. "Of course!" Mimi leaped into his arms, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I am goin' w/ that's a yes." Mimi just smiled and began laughing.

__

~Saturday at the mall, 12:54~

"I love this!" Mimi, Sora, and Kari turned to Yolei. She was holding up a dark purple dress that went to the floor, with a sheer over cover that was dark purple too. 

"It's very lovely Yolei." Sora commented. She had already picked out a red dress. Yolei smiled widely and ran to the dressing room. Mimi and Kari began looking again. Kari had a few choices, but Mimi couldn't find one thing.

"How about this one?" Sora held up a light blue dress, it had a white sheer material in the back that looked like wilted wings. The dress was spaghetti strapped, with sparkles covering it. The dress seemed loose and comfortable. Kari dropped all the dresses she was holding and grabbed the dress Sora was holding. Two seconds she flew to Sora and then the dressing room. Sora stood there smiling, w/ her hands as if still holding the dress. After a minute she realized she no longer held the dress and stood wide-eyed at the empty space. "Where'd the dress go? What happened to Kari?"

Mimi looked at her and shrugged. Then began picking up dress that Kari so drastically dropped. As she hung them back on a rack she saw the ideal dress. It was light pink, w/ a white rose design going up the left side. It was a tub top dress. But very comfortable looking. Mimi grabbed the dress and went into the dressing room. Sora watched and then found a chair she had tried on her dress about three times and also walked around in it. So she was good.

Kari walked out first. The blue dress fitted her perfectly. The front look like a dream, and when she turned around the 'wilted wings' looked as if they were flying. Yolei was the next one out. The purple dress looked fantastic. Since she was tall, the dress didn't completely reach the floor. She walked around like the stereotypical rich person. Sora and Kari laughed along w/ her. After a few minutes Mimi walked out. The dress was over flattering for her. The top fitted perfectly. As the dress smoothly fell towards the bottom, it widen out a few inches giving the dress a ball room effect. Mimi smiled and began twirling in front of the dressing room mirror.

"How does it look?" Mimi questioned her friends.

"Oh Meems, it looks gorgeous on you." Sora gushed quickly.

"She's right…" Kari said coming closer and looking at the design.

"Perfecto!" Yolei said jumping up.

"Oh really?! I am so happy. I adore your dress too. You look so pretty." 

After a few minutes Mimi, Kari, and Yolei changed into their regular clothes and then bought their dresses.

****

~Mall, 1:45~

Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Yolei were at the food court, munching on some salads and burgers.

"Izzy and Ken asked me. Ken asked first and I said I had to see, I really wasn't planning on going. Next period Izzy ran down the hall and grabbed my arm, and asked if I go w/ him. I said I had to think about it and ran off. What should I do? I said I tell 'em tomorrow."

"I think you should just follow your heart." Kari said taking a fry.

"I think your more suited w/ Ken. He's more your age." Sora said, the reasonable voice as usual.

"Age doesn't matter. And Izzy I only a few years older. They're still on a intellectual level. I mean she and Ken get along great. But she's know Izzy longer." Mimi argued as usual. Yolei just looked at them and went back to eating her sandwich.

"MIMI?!" The girls turned their heads to the suddenly use of Mimi's name. Mimi spotted Michael Bryan, one of her best friends from America.

"Michael?" Mimi stood up, Michael raced over to her and kissed her cheek. Mimi looked at him shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Japan. I just had to see you again, America has been so lonely w/o you. Your parents told me where I could find you. I've been searching the mall for two and a half-hours. I am so glad I finally found you." Sora, Kari, and Yolei looked at the stranger.

"That was sweet of you, but why?"

"Because I love you Mimi…"

Danielle: Haha Cliffhanger! Yes! Oh yeah! It's a good one too!

Ronnie: Jeez calm down.

Danielle Y? I only had six Reese's peanut butter mini cups.

Ronnie: You scare me…

Danielle: I scare myself…

Ronnie: Where's Mimi and Matt? 

Danielle: Mimi is in a state of shock, in **my** room. that I'd ever mention Michael in one of my fics. EVEN THOUGH HE WAS MENTION IN 'TILWY' LIKE TWICE. ::Yelled towards the stairs.:: And as for Matt he's rebelling against my Author Notes I wrote for Jen. You want to read it E-mail me. It has Matt in a loincloth. So w/e.

Ronnie: You wrote something w/ Matt in a loin clothe and didn't tell me. Ahhhhh hhhhh! 

Danielle: So you had a pic of Davis in the top draw of your dresser and never told me, or how bout that very showy pic of Tk, or the pic in you sock draw w/ Tai… :Ronnie cover's Danielle's mouth.:: Mphf…. Mmm…

Ronnie: Well thank you for reading the story. Um R&R Review. Nice please. I am sure Danielle will continue this soon. Um… gtg….

Danielle: Mphf…humph…. Mmm…hummmm… um..

Ronnie: W/e… byez….


End file.
